


Tainted Love

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius breaks the siren spell and leave Grimmauld Place for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

Tainted Love

Sirius reached out, long fingers caressing the curve of neck and back. He felt his stomach twitch momentarily, knowing he shouldn't do this. It was dark and twisted, had been since he was a boy, but Regulus, so beautiful, beautiful. Their mother encouraged the incestuous brother-worship, thought it could somehow redeem Sirius. Worse, Sirius knew that it could. If anything could bring him back into the fold, it was this: Regulus's soft lips and earnest protestations. Now he _knew_ he had to run away. He'd told himself that he would not be doing this, not this Christmas, not after Remus-- but here he was. Sirius arose from the bed where his brother had just given Sirius his body and began to pack a bag. He ignored Regulus, ignored the boy's pleading and begging, the simpering and lady-like crying and whinging the likes of which Remus, proud Remus, would never have been caught dead mimicking. Sirius kicked at his brother and wordlessly left. The siren spell-- his mother's or his brother's, he wasn't sure-- that had kept him there was broken, broken at last by the blood red love of a werewolf. Sirius was finally free.


End file.
